


Go Grease Lightning!

by smokeynights



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky and Tony just love Grease, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OT3, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a little shit, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, with the help of Jarvis, manages to come home from a mission earlier than expected and surprise his boyfriends, but after this, he isn't sure who's more surprised.</p><p>(Hint: it's Steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Grease Lightning!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reedus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedus/gifts).



> Don't even ask me what this is because I have no idea. Seriously. This is probably the oddest thing I have ever written, and I have zero regrets.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine etc etc etc.

Steve stands in the doorway, silent and gaping. After a long and tiring mission with Natasha, Clint, and Sam, all Steve wanted to do was return to Stark Tower and surprise his boyfriends by coming home a few days earlier than expected. This is the last thing he ever thought he'd see, _ever_ , yet here are both of his boyfriends prancing around Tony's workshop and singing the words to Greased Lightning at the top of their lungs.

Tony is using a wrench as a microphone, eyes closed as he glides around the room while inappropriately thrusting into the air. Bucky is a whole other story, and Steve nearly chokes and alerts them of his presence in the doorway when he catches sight of his partner kneeling on top of the bonnet of one of Tony's cars, swinging a worn leather jacket in circles over his head while belting along the lyrics to the song.

"Jarvis," murmurs Steve, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. "Please, _please_ , tell me you're recording this."

"But of course, Sir," replies the AI helpfully. Steve is thankful that the music is so loud, or else his boyfriends would definitely have noticed him by now. He's rather surprised Bucky still hasn't seen him, what with his heightened senses, but on second thought Bucky is far too into the musical number to pay attention to anyone or anything other than the voice of Danny Zuko and the T-Birds.

Steve thinks it can't possibly get any better (and that is _after_ the full minute of only music where in the film Kenickie wields furry dice atop of a shiny red car and Danny runs around with.... cling film? but Tony takes to flail around the workshop with obscene hand gestures and facial expressions at Bucky, who runs his hands through his hair as if combing it and continues to toss his jacket around the place while flailing his legs wildly), but then it does. Steve leans against the doorframe for support and bites his lip so hard that it begins to bleed.

Tony pops his imaginative collar and hops about like a rabbit on drugs before he jumps on top of a different car to the previous one Bucky had been using as a stage.

"You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for Greased Lightning!" yells Tony, extending the word ‘lightening’ while Bucky chimes in eight times with the same word in various pitches, and then they both finish on a deep, " _Yeaaaaaah!_ " while posing against the windshield of the vehicle.

Steve finally loses the will to live and bursts out laughing, and two pairs of eyes fly open instantly.

"Stevie?!" squeaks Bucky breathlessly. He and Tony hop down from the car and stare at him with wide eyes. Steve tries to respond, but ends up laughing harder at the looks of shame and regret on their faces, and places his hands on his knees for support while he wheezes.

"Jarvis?!" exclaims Tony, flinging his arms into the air. "What the hell is wrong with our super soldier?!"

"Sir," replies Jarvis coolly. "I do believe Captain Rogers wished to surprise both you and Mr. Barnes by returning to the Tower earlier than expected from his mission, but it appears his plan may have backfired somewhat."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" snaps Bucky irritably. Tony rubs his arm in a soothing gesture and smiles as the pouty brunette sags against his side, reaching up to tug playfully at the tip of Bucky's flushed pink ears.

"Captain Rogers requested utter silence on my part, Sir. I do apologise if I have caused any upset."

Steve manages to recollect himself, choking out the words, "Greased Lightning!" before doubling over again. Tony and Bucky share a look of annoyance.

"I seriously regret introducing him to pop culture," Tony admits solemnly.

They stand there for another few minutes until Steve finally composes himself enough to stand straight and look his thoroughly unamused boyfriends in the eyes.

"I love you?" he tries, grinning sheepishly when the only response he receives is a glare.

"Save it, punk. You speak a word of this to anyone and I swear to god Stevie we'll withhold all sex from you," threatens Bucky. Steve gapes at the two standing before him and shakes his head.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." Tony grins.

He and Bucky glance at each other slyly before engaging in a slow and messy kiss. Steve whimpers once he sees a flash of pink tongue slipping past Tony's lips. He feels his idea to embarrass them both at Tony's birthday party next week crumble along with his dignity when he falls to his knees on the floor and pouts.

Tony slowly pulls away from his boyfriend with a large smirk that only grows when he looks down at Steve and ruffles the super soldier's hair playfully. "Aw, he looks like a kicked puppy. Can we keep him?"

Bucky snorts and pretends to think before he nods once, slowly. "Maybe we can work somethin' out. What'dya say, Stevie?"

Steve jumps up and tackles them both into a hug, sending the three of them toppling onto the floor in a mess of flailing limbs. During the fall, Steve managed to flip them over so he landed on his back with both Tony and Bucky tucked safely under his arms and holding them against his chest. He plants a kiss on both of their heads, grinning when Tony kicks his shin.

"Bad dog," he huffs.

"Oh, bite me, Stark."

"I thought that was the dog's job?" asks Bucky.

"Woof," Steve replies blandly. His boyfriends cackle with delight in his arms. _Yep_ , he thinks with a satisfied smirk, _I'm definitely playing that video next week_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Laura, who doesn't deserve any shit she's going through and my goal in life is to make her laugh at least once a day so; here you go pal, hope my goal has been achieved for today.


End file.
